


Follow Truth wherever she led

by Katarik



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Denial, Gen, POV Male Character, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Withholding data isn't the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Truth wherever she led

Robin hadn't really thought of it as lying, per se.

It had been *smart*. He'd needed to know who the H.I.V.E. had been talking about, who was dangerous enough that in their defeat Gizmo had thrown Slade's name at them like it was a bomb. He'd needed to know what was happening in his city.

There are things heroes can't do under their own names. Batman had taught him that. Robin has a few code names of his own -- Robbie Malone, Alvin Draper. Red X was just one more.

He hadn't told the Titans he didn't know who Red X was, hadn't wondered aloud how Red X had known their weaknesses. It hadn't been lying.

Slade had known anyway. It had been a gutpunch, something striking through and knocking everything out of him, to realize Slade had known him when his best friends, his *team*, hadn't had a clue.

Robin tries not to think about that. About what it says about him, and what it says about Slade.

Not thinking about it isn't lying, either. Not really.


End file.
